


I like you. Maybe.

by babieken



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sort Of, Tutoring, uh... I wrote this with reader as a girl in mind but the gender isn't really mentioned anywhere so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Is someone in there?” you asked looking over at the owner of the room.hyuk’s lips formed an ‘o’ and his brows arched in the middle as if he just remembered something. “it’s Hyuckling, I forgot to tell you about him, come on you should meet him,”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _College au with hyuk being my tutor and saving me from failing maths 🤧✊🏻💖💕💖💖💕_
> 
> _au where hyuk finds a lost baby duck and calls it hyuckling (he adopts him and brings him to recording sessions etc🤧💗💖) _  
by @ Hakjeon  
[Unbeta'd]

“Hey, thanks for helping me out, I owe you one,” you said as you walked side by side to the giant boy towards his room. “sure, it’s no problem,” he winked turning his face toward you and then stopped walking. 

“we’re here,” he unlocked the door to his dorm room and held it open for you to walk in first. smooth.

“oh wow,” you were quite shocked at the neat room. even his bed was made. who makes his bed? “I… was not expecting…this,”

“Why does everyone think I’m nasty?” hyuk sighed. so you weren’t the only one thinking that huh.

“It’s your white boy energy,” you said walking further inside and inspecting around the room. truly interesting. 

“excuse you!” he said crossing his arms across his ‘_wide_’ chest.

a strange sound came from the bathroom. like a? quacking sound? 

“Is someone in there?” you asked looking over at the owner of the room.

hyuk’s lips formed an ‘o’ and his brows arched in the middle as if he just remembered something. “it’s Hyuckling, I forgot to tell you about him, come on you should meet him,”

you stood there frozen as he opened the bathroom door without knocking. who’s Hyuckling? or… what. a few seconds later the Hyuk stepped out of the bathroom holding small duck. a _duck._

“that’s…”

“Hyuckling,” he said smiling from ear to ear, his eyes forming a straight line. the duck quacked. “he says hi,” he held the bird up and toward you.

“uh… hi?” you were speechless. where did he get a duck and why was he keeping it in his dorm?

“I found him a few days ago near outside the park near campus. he was alone and hungry so I took him with me. we’re best buddies now, right hyuckling?” he said turning the duck in his arms to face him and made a…duck face? wow, they kinda looked alike. maybe that was adorable.

“Why did you call him hyuckling tho?” you asked. this was so amusing you almost forgot why you were in his dorm in the first place. to study math, and not to suck his possibly huge _dick_. definitely _not_ in front of a duck called hyuckling.

“it’s actually my childhood nickname,” he said making the duck face again. wow, his lips…

“I should put him back into his tub,” he was back in just a few seconds, keeping the bathroom door ajar. “alright, do you have your notes?” he sat on his bed and pointing the other side for you to sit. 

“yeah I have them,” you started taking out your notes and textbook. hyuk was one of those students. he barely showed up to class. never brought a single pen with himself let alone notebooks and textbooks. was present at the parties every weekend. and yet, he got straight A s. always. it was kinda infuriating. you asked him once, ‘what’s your secret?’. you honestly thought he was either screwing the teacher or stealing the tests but he simply said: ‘I’m smart’. well ouch. so here you were.

you guys studied for a solid two and a half hours without a break. he was surprisingly a good teacher too. as if it wasn’t already unfair how stupidly hot and cute he was.

“My brain is fried,” you sighed laying the bed on your back and closing your eyes. he patted your head jokingly. “you did well. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” you said dryly even though you really were thankful. you sat up and stretched your arms above your head.

“so,” he started with a devilish smirk on his face, “are you going to repay me for this?”

that was. unexpected. not unwelcome though, but you really didn’t think he was into you. no matter how hard you were lowkey crushing on him since the beginning of the semester. 

this was your chance you weren’t going to waste it. you put on your sexiest face and crawled down the bed and between his thighs, the feathery creature completely forgotten. you looked up at him expecting to see the confident face you saw a moment ago but it was replaced with shock. did you read that wrong? shit. this was going to be embarrassing.

“I…meant with like a cheeseburger but this is c…cool too,”

That wasn't a no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?” you screamed at him upon reaching a few steps away from him.
> 
> “uuh…clothes? what are you wearing?” he chuckled looking you up and down. the nerve,
> 
> “I thought you said you’re taking me somewhere ‘special’!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _AU where hyuk asks me out on a date and I arrive in a fancy outfit and he brings me to a $3 ramen shop 🤠🤟🏻 _  
by: @Hakjeon  
[Unbeta'd]

“How do I look?” you came out of your room and stood in front of your roommate who was watching tv. she stared at you for ten seconds looking you up and down and snorted.

“Sweetie, he’s not taking you to Zenkichi. you’re going to embarrass yourself,” you were wearing a black lace bodysuit with black high-waist skinny jeans and a sheer lose top.

“it’s not even that fancy! it’s…casual-classy. he’s probably taking me to a small cozy restaurant owned by a sweet family,” you argued. you were thinking too highly of him.

“…he’s taking you to domino’s pizza at best honey,” she shook her head in pity. 

“what the fuck! no! he said he’s taking me somewhere special,” you raised your voice.

“that means nothing for a guy in his early twenties. they’d consider McDonalds ‘special’.” she rolled her eyes. she looked like she was trying very hard to not physically attack you.

“let’s make a bet. the loser is doing the dishes for a month,” you proposed confidently. your roommate smirked suspiciously.

“make it two.”

“deal,” you shook hands and she wished you good luck.

you were supposed to meet Sanghyuk down the block. it was a good 5 minutes walk which was kinda nice. it gave you some time to daydream about your date. you could see a guy leaning onto the lamppost where you were supposed to meet Sanghyuk. you weren’t close enough to be certain tho.

no, it couldn’t be him. the guy was wearing baggy jeans and a hoodie. but. you had not seen any guy in the neighborhood being that tall and broad.

fuck.

He turned around and smiled brightly at you and waved. you were furious. you didn’t even wave back. you walked a bit faster with your brows into a frown, your face was probably red too.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?” you screamed at him upon reaching a few steps away from him.

“uuh…clothes? what are you wearing?” he chuckled looking you up and down. the nerve,

“I thought you said you’re taking me somewhere ‘special’!”

“it _is_ special, but not a 5star with a dress code,” you were an idiot. you should have never trusted him. but you only had yourself to blame. “come on I’m starving,” He took your hand and dragged you along with him.

“ughhhhh,” you groaned in annoyance. you might as well go and eat while your out. better than going home and face your smug roommate.

he took a shortcut into some narrow sketchy alleys but you felt completely safe walking with a real-life hulk beside you. it was still another 10 minutes walk and your feet were starting hurt in you pointy boots.

hyuk stopped in from of a small…3$ ramen shop. hell no.

“Han Sanghyuk I am not stepping into that ramen shop!” you hissed. 

“stop being a brat, it has the best noodles in the whole town.”

“I don’t fUCKING CARE! It’s probably full of weird people,” you winced. you didn’t even want to think about walking in the cheap shop looking like that.

“that’s rude,” he frowned looking a bit mad.

“Look at me!” you pointed at your top. he rolled his eyes and took his hoodie off. that was sexy.

“here just put this on,”

you took the HUGE hoodie staring at it in awe for a few seconds. “thanks,” you murmured and started to put the hoodie on which would probably drown you in it. you didn’t mind. 

the hoodie felt so comfy and it _smelled_ like him? _god_. you wanted to curl on your bed and sleep inside it.

you finally stepped into to shop. it was surprisingly quiet and kinda nice. there were flowers and candles on the walls. he took you to a small table at the back where the light was dimmer. maybe the place could be special.

a nice old lady who seemed to know Sanghyuk took your orders and said you guys looked cute together. surprisingly it was Sanghyuk who blushed and curled into himself a bit.

the noodles were… they were amazing. you had to admit it. and you guys ended up having lots of fun. laughing and talking in hushed voices under the dim candle lights and eating ramen. 

you were walking hand in hand back to your place even though you insisted that he didn’t need to walk you home. you were hoping he would anyway. 

“so, did that live up to your expectation of ‘special’ “? he asked smugly already knowing your answer.

“….maybe,” you said smiling into your hoodie. yes, it was yours now. he elbowed you jokingly and you guys ended up play fighting in the middle of the empty streets. 

you reached your place way sooner than you’d have liked. you wouldn’t mind spending more time with him but too bad you had a paper to write tomorrow.

“I had a great time hyugie, thank you.” you said wrapping your arms around his neck. “you’re welcome princess,” he said with his hooded eyes. he needed to stop. 

“if I’m a princess then you’re a frog. a big frog,” you said laughing as he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you. it was chaste and sweet. perfect for a 3rd date. 

“Now you’re a frog too,” he unwrapped his hands from around your waist and you started hitting his chest playfully. he was so dumb. cute.

“good night hyukie,” you said after you finished laughing and hitting him.

“good night frogie,” he said and ran. you shook your head and closed the door. the lights were off in the living room. good, your housemate was already asleep so you could pretend like you’d won the bet. but you didn’t get far. the lamp beside the couch turned on and made you shriek, seeing your roommate laying smugly with a glass of wine in her hand. she was so extra.

“How was your fancy date? love the hoodie by the way.” you just huffed in annoyance and started walking into your room. she knew. 

“you’re welcome,” she shouted before you closed the door to your room.

“for what exactly?” you shouted back.

“You got the hoodie didn’t you?” she said with a suspicious smile. what did that even mean, it was hyuk’s hoodie.

you changed into your sleeping pajamas and were ready yo go to bed that it suddenly clicked. you picked your phone and texted Sanghyuk.

**You**: did my roommate tell you what I was wearing?

**hyukling**: ….not exactly.

**hyukling**: she just told me to wear a hoodie on my shirt. 

**hyukling**: I figured why when I saw you.

**You**: UGHHHH GREAT. NOW I HAVE TO BE THANKFUL TO HER.

**hyukling**: what 

**You**: NOTHING JKEHFKLJSD

**You**: goodnight

fucking amazing. after a few minutes of trying to calm your anger, you decided to just wear the hoodie to bed now that you have it. 

you changed into the huge piece of clothing and went to sleep enveloped in the smell of your -future- boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two chapters aren't exactly related but could be. the prompts were submitted by the same person and everything.  
also I actually never had any plans to post reader/member but I had so much fun writing these I decide to fuck it kdfnhkslfjdf  
hope you enjoy this dumb little thing  
Kudos and comments are cherished and appreciated ^_^  
Also feel free to send me your prompts on tumblr @babieken at me I am currently unemployed and graduated so I’m free until further notice 🤠


End file.
